Zen Garden (PvZ2)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies, see Zen Garden (Plants vs. Zombies). Zen Garden is a virtual garden where the player keeps plants that they have collected (now rather than only collecting coins, you can boost plants). It was added to Plants vs. Zombies 2 along with the Far Future update. Plants Plants have one stage of growth. Upon reaching this time, the plant grows and provides a boost. The boosted plant can be used in the game for one level, where it activates its effect as if Plant Food was given once planted. Once the boosted plant is used, the plant disappears in the garden. Marigolds can also be planted but produce five gold coins upon reaching its growth stage. They produce no boost (as they cannot be planted in game) and thus disappear upon growing to full size. Occasionally, Bernie the Bee can be found in the garden. Guiding him to a plant will reduce the growth time of the plant by 10%. There is a small chance the growth time will be reduced by 20%, and a tiny chance that it will be reduced by 50%. Plants can planted on six pots, but the player can spend 20 gems to buy an extra pot up to the maximum number of twelve pots. When killing a zombie, it may drop a sprout, which when planted, grows into one of the plants. Those plants can be then watered to grow them further. There are two types of plants: Marigold Marigold can only be used in the Zen Garden without hacking. After it grows to full size, it will drop five golden coins and disappear giving the player 250 coins in total. A marigold will be planted instead of a regular plant every fourth sprout. Other plants Every other plant will create a Plant Food boost. Players can then decide if they want to activate it. After activating it, the plant's pot will start glowing. Growth times Gallery Trivia *When the player waters most thawing plants, its fire will go out. **When the Torchwood is watered, it will have its flames go out, and will look sad, then the flames will reappear. So far, this is the only place it can be seen without its flames. **Pepper-pult is extinguished and then reignites within a few seconds. **Fire Peashooter turns into a regular Peashooter, then burns back into a Fire Peashooter again. **Lava Guava restores its lava after a period of time. **Jack O' Lantern restores its fire after being put out. ***Wasabi Whip is an exception, as it does not have its flame go out. *The Zen Garden features a ship's steering wheel, a pyramid in the background, a lawn gnome with Crazy Dave's face on it, a Sunflower rocking chair, a boomerang, lots of vases, and a corn cob. *If one looks out the windows of the garden, the lawn outside is that of the player's house. *This Zen Garden does not include instant plants such as Cherry Bomb and Grave Buster since plants give Plant Food boosts and instant plants do not have Plant Food effects. *If all pots are boosted or empty, Bernie will react differently when tapped and shrug, and if the player leaves the Zen Garden and comes back, then Bernie will be gone. *If the player enters the Zen Garden from any Endless Zone and returns, the zombies, plankless rows, dinosaurs, ice blocks and Gold Tiles will shift and change. Previously, this would remove the 200 sun, extra lawn mower, or extra Plant Food from a card if done. *Before the 2.3 update, when the player enters the Zen Garden from the Endless Zone, all plants would be unlocked upon return, but this would last for one level. *In the 2.1 update, Bernie the Bee had the possibility of not sleeping on the cobweb. Instead, he could be seen sleeping between the third and fourth pot in the first row. *Each plant, except for Tangle Kelp and Shadow-shroom, has a "happy" animation after being watered, unlike the first game. *When a multiplying plant like the Potato mine , Chili Bean , Lily Pad , Celery Stalker , etc. uses a boost, the plants it launches out also activate the ability, but they do not launch anymore. *Plants that appeared in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures have a happy animation similar to their winning animation. *The music in the Zen Garden seems to be completely made from clapping hands, clicking fingers, a shaker and wind-chime things of some sort. *A part of the music is taken from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, while other sections are taken from the Ancient Egypt and Pirate Seas themes. *When the player waters a plant, there is always a faint rainbow above the plant for a very short time. **This reflects the way a mist of water acts in real life, acting as a prism to refract white light into its separate colors, which creates a rainbow. *Exiting the Zen Garden can cause the watering can to disappear but the happy animations to restart, but the growth time will not reset, so it is possible for the plant to grow or give a boost immediately after being watered and reacting. *Bernie the Bee sleeps if used, but disappears if one leaves the Zen Garden. *Bernie the Bee sleeps less if he is farther away from its hammock. This is because of the aforementioned animation occurrence; the timer starts once the effect occurs. *A glitch may occur rarely in which all plants will have over 3000 hours left to boost. It is unknown what causes this to occur. *This is currently the only area in the game where Flower Pots are seen. *A glitch can occur occasionally in which if the mobile device has no Internet connection that when planting a plant and waiting until its second growth, the second growth can show a humongous time left (an example would be 12145 hours 58 minutes). Connecting to the internet will reset the glitch. *When aquatic plants like Lily Pad and Tangle Kelp are planted, the flower pots are automatically filled up with water. *The time for plants (except Marigold) to grow varies on the amount of gems it takes to boost in a level on the seed selection screen: **Plants that cost 10 gems at the seed selection screen is 30 minutes and then 3 hours. **Plants that cost 12 gems at the seed selection screen is 1 hour and then 4 hours. **Plants that cost 15 gems at the seed selection screen is 1 hour and 30 minutes and then 6 hours. *In the 3.5.1 update, the player can now access Vasebreaker in the Zen Garden. *The price of a new pot is usually 30 gems. However, if the player disables internet connection, the price will be 20 gems instead. *It is also accessible at the Choose Your Seeds screen and at any game over screens (except for Vasebreaker, in which there is only an option to go back to the menu (Exit to Menu which replaces the Exit to Map option) or try the level again)). Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Modes Category:Locations